


Three Circles

by inkyindigo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, the kids being cute, very light killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyindigo/pseuds/inkyindigo
Summary: Killua, Gon, and Alluka travel together. They're all best friends. Gon and Alluka affectionately bully Killua.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakuraba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraba/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my very dear friend Mihael!

Alluka came out of the bathroom with her hair tied in a ponytail and pink barrettes clipping her bangs to the side. There was a water cap from the drought so she’d skipped washing it today. Killua kissed her cheek, still slightly damp from her moisturizer.

“Morning, Alluka.”

“Good morning, nii-san!”

Killua kissed her other cheek. “Morning, Nanika.”

“G...good morning, Killua.”

“Hey, that was really good,” Killua said and Nanika’s smile widened. She was getting better at speaking every day. “I hope you left me some lotion,” he said on his way to the bathroom.

“There’s a bit left if you shake the bottle,” Alluka said. “Where’s Gon?”

“He’s bringing back breakfast. Did he take a coat?”

Alluka looked over to where Gon’s coat had been flung over the back of the couch. “Nope.”

“Of course.”

They’d gone out yesterday in weather that made their breath into clouds and Gon had worn shorts with his coat thrown over a T-shirt. Killua’s own coat ended up on Alluka the second he saw her shiver and then Gon’s coat ended up on _him_. Gon took it off and draped it over Killua’s shoulders, just like he was throwing an arm around him. It was dark green with a fluffed hood and wrapped Killua in heat. Gon was like a furnace.

“I’m fine. I’m not cold,” Killua said. “And you’re the one wearing short sleeves.”

“But Killua, your face is all pink!”

“I don’t want to smell like dog!” Killua squawked and Gon pouted.

Killua knew how this was going to play out. If he didn’t take the coat, Gon would fuss and make that face and Alluka would try to give Killua’s coat back. Honestly, all they did was gang up on him.

Gon laughed when Killua pushed the hood down and his hair poofed out.

 

 

 

Gon came through the hotel room door with his arms full of bags.

“Good morning, Gon!” Alluka chirped and Killua tossed a “hey” from the bathroom.

Gon put the bags down on the floor. “I brought you more lotion.”

“You’re a saint.” Alluka kissed his cheek and helped him unpack.

In the bathroom, Killua fiddled with his hair. He was beginning to regret letting it get this long; in another month or so the bottom layer would reach his shoulders. At night, if he lay still with his eyes closed, Gon would very gently run his fingers over the ends. Gon never let his own hair get past a few inches. Sometimes he let Killua cut it for him.

Killua pressed his hair down with both hands and it sprang up again as soon as he let go. The dry air was murder on it. Static electricity popped as he dragged a comb through it and he winced. He just couldn’t get it to lie flat.

“Killua!” Gon gasped. He tugged Alluka behind him and pointed in horror at Killua, who froze with the comb in his hand. “You can’t activate Godspeed in here, it’s dangerous!”

His straight face started to crack halfway through the sentence. Alluka snorted into her hand despite her best efforts. Killua chucked the empty lotion bottle at Gon’s head.

_“You’re the worst!”_

 

 

 

“I suppose it’s too dry to snow,” Alluka said sleepily, her eyes on the fogged window. The silly faces Gon had drawn on the outside were still faintly there.

“Yeah.” Killua piled an extra blanket over her. “We’ll go to the mountains next, okay? You’ll see snow.”

“Love you, nii-san.”

“Love you, too.”

“I also love you,” said Gon from the floor.

“Thanks, Gon,” the two of them replied.

Killua turned the lights off and sat on Gon’s blanket nest.

“It’s your turn to take the bed,” Gon said.

“I know; in a bit,” Killua said. He leaned his head back. This angle let him see the moon through the crop of trees outside their window. The ring around it glowed softly.

Gon nudged his foot. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Killua looked down at him, watched moonlight pool around the shadows of the blanket over his chest. “I’m good.”


End file.
